How To Get Away With Drabbles
by crammit
Summary: A collection of drabbles exploring both canon and AU aspects of the relationship between Annalise and Bonnie. – Ratings will range from T - M depending on chapter
1. Detour

**Title:** Detour  
 **Author:** crammit  
 **Fandom:** How To Get Away With Murder  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:** Annalise/Bonnie  
 **Timeline:** Set during S3  
 **Summary:** Annalise's words are white noise in Bonnie's head, swirling and pulsing like a live thing until they tug at the nerve endings in her fingers. – Rated M for smut and language

 **A/N** : How To Get Away With Murder and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

 **A/N** : Big shout out to **AudreyV** for holding my hand as I took a running leap and jumped into writing in this fandom and this pairing. Or, more accurately, patting my hand and then throwing me into the deep end. I'm super grateful for her fandom counsel and also for being a badass beta.

* * *

Annalise's words are white noise in Bonnie's head, swirling and pulsing like a live thing until they tug at the nerve endings in her fingers. The muscles respond and pull the bones in for battle, her fists hidden next to her lap in the darkness of Annalise's car. The sensation of the passenger seat fades away from Bonnie's body until the only thing she feels is the rage sitting heavy in her chest, obscuring the love she feels for the woman spewing venom and sharp words toward her.

"I trusted you to do one simple thing and you screwed that up. Our witness shattered three questions into cross examination and I was left twisting in the wind because you couldn't do your fucking job."

"I didn't think that…"

"That's right. You didn't think. You never think things through, Bonnie. You always just…"

Around and around, Annalise chastises her in the summer heat of the car. A full fifteen minutes have passed since Annalise angrily pulled over on some deserted side street, the closest street lamp limply draping itself over the edge of the hood of Annalise's car.

In the darkness of the front seat, the detritus of Annalise's words continues to pile up. Bonnie sits until she feels her body reacting before she can stop herself. Her fists unclench faster than the punch she thought she wanted to throw and instead her hands are ejecting the seat belt and slapping the dashboard at the same time. She scrapes her inner thigh against the stick shift and welcomes the flash of pain. Shock backs up Annalise's words in her throat until the only sounds in the car come from Bonnie arranging herself over Annalise's lap.

It's a tight fit and she knows there will be bruises where the inner console and driver's door bracket her thighs but she'll welcome those as well. The look on Annalise's face makes Bonnie's voice come out shakier than she intends, but she lets her anger shore up her words.

"If you're so pissed, do something about it."

"Bonnie…"

It's the shift to pity in Annalise's voice that makes Bonnie grab one of Annalise's hands and shove it under her dress. Strong fingers press intimately between Bonnie's thighs, held there by Bonnie's fingernails scraping across the back of Annalise's hand. Gritting her teeth, sweat pooling at the base of her spine and gathering along her hairline, Bonnie rests her elbow next to Annalise's head on the headrest as her fingertips push against the roof of the car.

"I said do something about it, Annalise. Or are you all talk? Belittling others gets you off? Feeling better than everybody else since the perfect Annalise Keating never makes mistakes?"

"Stop talking."

"Maybe I screwed up, but if you'd paid a little more attention to the case instead of always— _fuck_."

It isn't that Annalise starts to move her fingers that makes Bonnie stop talking. It is that one moment they are against the fabric of her sensible underwear and the next they are tugging and pulling and slipping inside Bonnie before she even realizes what is happening. If Bonnie feels any embarrassment at how easily Annalise is able to slide inside of her, it dies at the groan Annalise lets out as Bonnie raises her hips and slowly rocks back down into Annalise's lap. Bonnie's hands find purchase against the soft sleeves of Annalise's summer blazer, the muscles there bunching and relaxing as Annalise fucks her. The wet sound is obscene in the quiet of the car and Bonnie's hair brushes against her eyelashes as she looks down to try and watch Annalise move inside her.

Her dress is bunched up by her hips and Bonnie can barely make out the pale skin of her thighs in the darkness of the car. It's the strong smell of her wetness that has her stomach tightening and then Annalise's other hand is pressed hard against her hip, stopping the rocking motions of Bonnie's hips. Bonnie looks up then, suddenly desperate to kiss the full lips parted with panting breaths.

"Stop moving. You want to be punished?"

The _yes_ falls from Bonnie's lips so easily that she can't even be mad at the smirk gracing Annalise's lips. Annalise's hand slides roughly from Bonnie's hip to her back as Annalise pulls her closer, letting her bottom lip brush across Bonnie's mouth.

"Then take it like my good girl."


	2. Anniversary

**Title:** Anniversary  
 **Author:** crammit  
 **Fandom:** How To Get Away With Murder  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Annalise/Bonnie  
 **Timeline:** Set during S3  
 **Summary:** "I don't want you here, Bonnie. Not in my bathroom, not in my house. I don't even want you in my life right now. Go home." – Rated T for angst

 **A/N** : How To Get Away With Murder and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

 **A/N** : Big shout out to **AudreyV** for holding my hand as I took a running leap and jumped into writing in this fandom and this pairing. Or, more accurately, patting my hand and then throwing me into the deep end. I'm super grateful for her fandom counsel and also for being a badass beta.

* * *

"Don't."

"Annalise, open the door."

"I don't want you here, Bonnie. Not in my bathroom, not in my house. I don't even want you in my life right now. Go home."

The pounding water from the shower running on the other side of the bathroom door almost drowns out Annalise's last words. But Bonnie hears the pain in them anyway. She puts a testing hand on the door handle and finds it unlocked, her heart cracking along with the door as she pushes it open slightly.

"You don't have to be alone today."

"It's Tuesday. I can be alone on a Tuesday for Christ sake." The derision would have dragged its nails down Bonnie's heart even just a few years ago. She knows Annalise too well now and so she merely absorbs the weak verbal punch and steps into the steamy bathroom.

Annalise's fingers grip the edge of the shower curtain a moment before her face appears. She stares hard at Bonnie's face, almost daring her to speak. Bonnie watches the water drip slowly from Annalise's short hair to roll down her face, tumbling past lips pulled down into a frown before falling to the floor of the shower.

Bonnie clears her throat and shuffles forward, exhaling against the wet heat in the room before drawing a shallow breath and replying to Annalise.

"It's the anniversary."

The look Annalise gives Bonnie makes her take a small step back. Her hip slips across the condensation covering the edge of the sink. The water leaves a dark line across the pale green of her skirt.

A small part of Bonnie wants to give in and flee and her body turns to do just that, her silk camisole sticking to her back as she reaches for the door. She feels like a coward, running when she's made it this far into bathroom. Her eyes catch the almost empty bottle of vodka resting on top of the toilet seat and she runs her hand across her face. Deep down, she knows leaving Annalise wasn't really an option. Her own pain tangles with Annalise's, the way it always does, and she looks back toward the shower.

The steam from the hot water sits like another presence in the bathroom. It hazily blurs Annalise's face from her but Bonnie knows every subtle expression and she catches the fear flash in Annalise's eyes. Fear that Bonnie will listen to the words Annalise says instead of heeding the plea buried deep behind them. Pushing the door closed, Bonnie locks it and reaches for the zipper on her skirt.

She half expects Annalise to charge out of the shower and throw her from the room but Annalise is silent, watching as the hot water pounds at her back. Bonnie lets the skirt fall at her feet, methodically pulling the camisole over her head before bending slightly to remove her underwear, stepping out of the pile of clothing and facing the shower.

Annalise is gone behind the curtain and Bonnie takes just a second to gather herself. This isn't the first time they've been naked together. Hell, it's not even the first time Bonnie has joined Annalise in the shower, but this day is always fraught with missteps and misunderstandings. Bonnie needs to get this one right, at least one time.

Bonnie doesn't expect Annalise to be facing her when she steps gingerly into the shower and she's not surprised when she's greeted by Annalise's back. Her eyes drift across the expanse of Annalise's body, her own body flashing with familiar need even as her heart guides her actions. Bonnie pauses just behind Annalise, letting the warm water splash from Annalise's body over hers like a blessing. She gives Annalise this out, this moment to truly make her leave but Bonnie's bravery is rewarded as Annalise steps back into Bonnie's eager embrace.

Bonnie rests her cheek against the warm wet skin of Annalise's shoulder and closes her eyes. Her hands drift over the soft roundness of Annalise's belly and hold her there. She feels the shudder run through Annalise's body to be absorbed willingly by Bonnie, who tightens her arms. Annalise's hands join hers, her fingertips skimming across the delicate bones of Bonnie's knuckles before pressing her palms tight to the back of Bonnie's hands. They remain that way for a few minutes before Annalise pulls away and turns around, her hands reaching up to tenderly cup Bonnie's face.

She searches Bonnie's eyes as Bonnie runs her hands up and down Annalise's back.

"It's his anniversary," she says, her voice cracking.

"I know." Bonnie replies just as softly. She lets Annalise pull them both under the spray of the shower, closing her eyes as Annalise rests her cheek against Bonnie's temple.

"Thank you."

It's as close to an "I love you" as Annalise will give to Bonnie. Bonnie still hears the words as clearly as if Annalise had actually spoken them out loud to her. It's in Annalise's embrace that Bonnie feels her love and can give her love in return.

Bonnie holds Annalise closer as Annalise's tears finally come, and her next words seek to soothe them both.

"I'm here, Annalise," Bonnie says, her words a sacred promise despite everything else going on between them. "Always."


End file.
